All Around Me
by Benevolent Destruction
Summary: A timeless tale of two lovers; outstanding the greatest challenge yet to be faced...Life.


My hands are searching for you…

This SongFic pertains to the marvelous couple Sesshomaru and Sango. Alas, I fail to mention their names, but I ask you to please bare with me. For reference to those who might get confused…Female: Sango; Male: Sesshomaru

This anime and it's characters do not belong to me, but does belong to the wonderful Rumko Takahashi

Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy!

_**My hands are searching for you….**_

Bleak. Shrewd darkness. Alone…

_**My arms are outstretched towards you.**_

Pale fingers, sprawled themselves across the wall; arms slowly creeping. Dimly lit irises…longing…numbly feeling the occasional crease in the cement. Held up onto the cool surface, feet silently slid.

And then…a touch?

_**I feel you on my finger tips.**_

A heart constricting grab, a passionate embrace…face to face.

_**My tongue dances behind my lips…. for you.**_

Although the feeling of bliss and necessity welled in the throat, it was accompanied by a feeling of anxiety.

_**This fire lancing through my being.**_

_**Burning, I'm not used to seeing, you…**_

Breaking the united hands. Severing the very hold which kept four arms entwined…she fled.

_**I'm alive!**_

Canter…lope…escape.

_**I'm alive!**_

_**I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing.**_

Faster, longer…contract each muscle. Increasing the distance until she's left her conscious behind. This wasn't true…this wasn't real.

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling…**_

No matter the pace, despite the haste…she could never seem to get away. With each stride she took, he was three steps closer.

_**Savoring this heart that's healing.**_

Caught.

Trapped. A dead end? Was it possible? No…there was no wall, there was no barrier. Just a flesh contracted barricade, surrounding a feverish body.

_**My hands float up above me…**_

Pinned, instantly thrust onto the rigid and unforgiving wall. Cupping both wrists like a shackle of a peasant, a single hand bound her.

_**And you whisper you love me.**_

His breathe, like the hollow echo of the wind. Hot, steamy vapor, surrounding her neck. Is this the primrose path? The way of life solely consisting of ease and pleasure?

_**And I begin to fade**_

_**Into our secret place…**_

It didn't matter…nothing seemed to exist. Not a light…not a sound. Just a feeling. A feeling of ever lasting felicities. Two hearts beating…at the same unfathomable rate. Together…both chests becoming one.

_**The music makes me sway.**_

_**The angels singing say we are alone with you.**_

_**I am alone and they are too with you.**_

Chained hands drooped. Resistance was futile in such a case as this. Her heart…why? Why was she betrayed before? But he…he was…unique. He ripped open this female's heart, so that it could prosper and flourish with his love.

_**I'm alive!**_

Between panting breathes and brushed lips, solemn music filled the hall, "Do you…"

_**I'm alive!**_

"Do you love me?"

_**I'm alive!**_

Silence

_**I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing.**_

Orbs of residing darkness fluttered closed. Shifting so that his head was now just a few nudges from her ear, a velvety voice purred, "Do you really doubt me that much?"

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling.**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing.**_

Unable to speak, words caught in her mouth. Unable to slip through sewn lips.

_**And so I cry…**_

_**The light is white.**_

Nervousness. Body trembling with the sensation of the emotion. The tears were like fire… like fire, burning in her eyes. Only to be met by the scorching surface of her own flesh. Her own beliefs assured her of the yearning for another heart…to mend this so torn.

_**And I see you.**_

Clasping downy cloth and swearing to never release, she held him dear. He had done the same.

_**I'm alive! **_

Don't ever leave…don't let go…don't let go…

_**I'm alive!**_

_**I'm alive!**_

Despite the world that was shredding to nothing. Despite the fact that their lives

were in ruins and their pasts were distained of an aspect called "hope"…

_**I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing.**_

Caressing supple skin, nimble hands traced over the fine lines of her collar bone. The message triggering a chain reaction.

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling. Savoring this heart that's healing.**_

_**Take my hand, I give it to you.**_

_**Now you owe me all I am**_

Was that a…smile? A delicately budding smile? Resting smugly on her lips, a sense of completion filled her heart. The question was…would it last?

_**You said you would never leave me**_

"Yes…"

_**I believe you, I believe.**_

"Yes?" Why hadn't he finished? Well, quiet frankly, there was no need for words. Only physical expression could send the message.

_**I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing.**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling.**_

Altering his position, he had once more stood in front of her. Blocking the exit to their world. Leaning in closer…and closer…closer than her heart could bear…he parted her lips, and swallowed her fear. Leaving only the remembrance of these sacred moments….engulfing the countless times of rejection.

_**Savoring this heart that's healed.**_


End file.
